


Song fic

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Eddsworld gay, angst, fluff stuff [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, But they are a lot worse, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, More tags as the next chapters come out, Other, THE LAST CHAPTER IS FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Sup I did this thing...Song fics as the title says





	1. Tord

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries

 

Tord or as most people call him Red Leader started off into the distance, trying too ingrain every detail of the scene surrounding him into his mind, every gun shot, soldiers blood spilt on the once peaceful field, projected on a screen. This was not how he wanted to be remembered, he wanted to help them all, can't they see how much agony they are inflicting upon themselves? 

Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

A scream echoing out of his earpiece caught his attention, Tord sighs, reaching a arm up allowing his voice to be heard by Pat “what is the problem?” Tord asks “t-they shot- they killed him!” Pat's despaired wails reach his ear, settling in his throat, forming a uncomfortable lump. 

Remember me for centuries

 

Pau… he was a decent man, practically adopted him despite their one year age difference. Pau, despite his inability to successfully fly a plane is- was a loyal soldier, one of the first to join the army. His birthday was day's away, after that he'd be allowed to leave the army, start a life, maybe even marry Pat once he left too, like they've been planning for years. 

“Patrick return to base immediately” Tord says, clicking his tongue “s-sir! I can't just- I can't leave him! He dies and you expect me to leave him here!” Pat shouts, yelling a few words as a bullet gets too close. Tord orders two soldiers, Yuu and Yanov too retrieve Pat. As the two leave Tord returns to his staring, a thing Tord hates about these wars, he can't see from his right eye, in war you need to watch every direction of you. That's not really easy thanks to a old friend of his. 

Mama, fight my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me

He must've been zoned out to long cause now Yuu and Yanov are dragging Pat into his office, kicking and screaming. “I'M SORRY- I won't disrespect you! Sir, Please, please let me go back, I- I need to stay with Pau I can't-” Pat ends that with choked sobs, collapsing to the cold floor in front of. “Yanov, Yuu retrieve up Pau’s body” Tord says, standing a growl developing in his voice, before rushing too Pat once the two leave. “hey, hey Pat calm down” Tord says trying too pull pat into his arms. “n-o, I'm sorry I'm sorry” Pat cries, finally breaking down. “come here don't fight me” Tord says, allowing Pat too pull himself into Tord's grip. 

The kids are all wrong the story's aloof  
Heavy metal, rock my heart

Weeks later Tord shouts, running after the three “get back here!” He says, firing another bullet at the three “you killed them both!” Tord shouts. 

Come on, come on and let me in  
I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight

Two days after Pau Tord was awoken to a soldier shaking him “sir! It's Patrick!” the soldier shouts. Tord ran too Pat’s room. No matter how fast he ran, he already knew what fait Pat had brought on himself.   
Dead, found hanging in his closet, note strapped too his hand. He said too not worry, this is what he wanted, I can't live without him. 

I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Tord shakes his head, clearing it, he finally had them cornered. “So you three have been… a particular thorn in my side recently” He says tracing the scars adorning the side of his face. “W-well what about you! You’re trying too rule the world for goodness sake” the green one defends, stepping in front of the other two. “Oh, oh and that gives you the right to raise a army?” Tord laughs, they should be comedians. “Well what are you doing?” Edd asks “playing with my prey” Tord replies with a smirk. “I won’t let you get away, not with what you did” Tord says, letting lose a bitter laugh “I swore I would end you three for him, I was to late in pursuing that promise” he says cocking the gun, the other three pull out their weapons. 

 

He's been here forever  
And he's the chosen fruit  
I could scream forever  
We all poisoned you

Tord lets out a breath, he lost them, he can’t lose them! Tord cries out, anger engulfing his voice. Tord laughs, falling to his knees, he failed them, he failed them all. The anger quickly dies out. “I-I lost them, I lost them all!” A shaky laugh escapes him. Tord looks down, the ground beneath his knees covered in mud, caking his legs in the filth. A small reflection catches his eye, looking over he spots a gun, Edds gun. Tord scrambled over, grabbing the object, resembling a ordinary gun. A quick click of a button changes its appearance, looking more futuristic. 

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

The metal feels cold to his head, as his heartbeat catches up with him, pounding in his head. Is the metal supposed to be this cold? He could swear he can hear shouts of his name. They're getting louder, footsteps are thudding around his head. Is it raining? Tord puts a hand too his face, tears maybe rain is trailing down his cheeks. Tord grins, does he want this? Sure

A bang, a thud, a shout.

“TORD!” 

remember me for centuries


	2. Edd

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

Edd releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Numero Uno other wise known as Eduardo, his neighbor, was laughing while launching, scorching hot nuclear slush at him. The slush, burning a bright neon green, smells putrid, imagine leaving a bag of spoiled milk and trash out on a hot summer day, now multiply that by 100. Edd will admit the slush does not harm him, only the environment surrounding him. 

 

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse

The slush reminds Edd of that time giant jugs of nuclear slush feel from the sky, starting another apocalypse.

Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

The adrenaline during these battles always leave him wanting more. After the blast from the nuclear powered satellite, Edd has noticed he can barely sleep anymore, when he does it’s the best sleep he’s had. When he brought this up with his roommates, Tom suggested that maybe it had too do with all the nuclear power in his bones now.

 

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in

 

Edd finally managed to  
to get close enough to grab Eduardo's arms, ceasing the onslaught of sludge. “Loser? W-what are ya doing?” His neighbor questions, arms held in a tight grip. 

 

Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse

His neighbor, his villain, his opposite

Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Who destroyed two factories to piss him off.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Who curses him out on a daily basis.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

Edd pulls Eduardo down so he is eye level with the hero.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

“Loser?” Eduardo asks, not receiving a answer.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Edd presses his lips to Eduardo, his villains lips are... soft, delicate, .... delicious. His... Edd likes his. Eduardo’s arms are slowly released. His beautiful villain, practically collapses into the stronger males arms. Edd breaks the kiss, looking at the teary eyed male. “Edd?” The villain asks, softly, with those soft lips. Edd hums, he wants to protect this man, fight whoever hurt this man, he wants to pull this man into his arms.  
“I love you” Edd murmurs, into Eduardo’s ear.  
“I- … Me too”


	3. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest I'm not as satisfied with this chapter but this is all I could think of while brainstorming.

Tom stares at the three in front of him, chatting about things they find funny. Tom can't help but be bitter, why can't he laugh like that? The commie starts telling a story, the two laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world. That could be him, that was him, the commie took it. White is all he can see

I haven't been myself lately,  
I don't blame you for not wanting to stay  
Saying things that I don't mean,  
Not meaning what I say

 

Looks like he got mad again “you practically exploded! Tom! You broke Tord’s nose!” Edd exclaims, Toms always loved Edd, he was nice, he no matter how many times Tom messed up was always there with a comforting hug and a “you can do better I believe in you” that Tom couldn't get as a child.

When it's good, it's so good,  
When it's bad, it's SO BAD  
Even when I knew what I had

 

3 days… 3 bloody days to move out. Tom couldn't believe it, sure the commie and him get in fights but no one never gets in this much trouble! Edd knows he has nothing to fall back on!

What am I supposed to say,  
when I end up driving everyone away?

 

“Tom we've come too the decision that you need to move out, this is you're 3 days notice” Edd said during a dinner, after that dinner made the black eyed male feel sick.

Cause, I am on fire,  
A crying, burning liar,  
Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself,  
And I'm the one with the lighter

 

A weeks gone by and Toms already feeling the affects of being homeless. With his history of bar fights not even those mcdonalds would hire him! From time too time Tom has seen his ex-mates walking around, laughing, like nothing's changed.

 

Every inch of me is charred,  
God, what happened to my heart?  
I'm about to fall apart,  
again, again  
And you're never coming back,  
And I'm not okay with that,  
and I should've never let myself get attached,

 

He was giving a free meal today, he couldn't keep it in himself, he feels bad for whoever has too clean his mess up.

again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again

 

Tom has found himself following the three when they go shopping. He can't help that he has too see or hear Edd he'd go insane if it wasn't for that.

What's done is done,  
And nothing's gonna change  
I should be moving on,  
But I still feel the same

 

A group of men jumped him a while ago, injected him with something, Toms scarred too know what.

And it's like every day is a fight for my life  
to get some self control,

 

Tom found out what it was, he knew when he woke up with horns and claws. He's thankful he found that tall hat a while ago.

And when you've forgotten who I am,  
it just feels, it just feels...  
Like I'm nobody at all

 

Tom bumped into Edd a while ago, he apologized for what he did too Tord, begged Edd too let him come back. Shame Edd couldn't recognize him.

I found myself  
hitting the ground,  
I held my breath  
in case I'd drown

Tom jumped off a bridge, almost died, someone pulled him out, performed CPR according too the doctor. 

I should have known  
When to let go  
and when to see  
who I was being

 

He forgot he made Edd and Matt his emergency contact. He was awoken to the two squeezing him to death. “Never do that again” Edd threatens, tears making the threat feel fake. Edd and Matt demanded too take Tom back too the house, not that Tom was complaining.

Again, again, again

 

Tom can't help it, every time the commie comes around white is all he sees, it feels like he's mocking Tom, showing off how much more power he has, Tom is just a guest after all.

I am on fire,  
A crying, burning liar,  
Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself,  
And I'm the one with the lighter

Edd is pissed even more than last time, every time he makes food for Tom, Every Time, Tom eats some of it, hides the rest somewhere in his room, then throws up. Can't he see he's trying?

Every inch of me is charred,  
God, what happened to my heart?  
I'm about to fall apart,

 

Tom has been living on egg shells for the past month, he knows he's overstated his visit, he knows he should leave, but Edd hasn't said anything yet.

again, again

 

This reminds him of when he was young, when his dad died, he was told too sit on the couch, his mother trying her best too comfort the child. That's the end of the similarities, no one is comforting him, they all are silent. “Tom… Listen we can't sit here anymore and watch you destroy yourself, we aren't equipped too handle this Tom, look we found this really nice place that can help you and we think its for the best as of right now” Edd says sliding a pamphlet too Tom. “You, you guys wanna send me too a asylum?” Tom asks, trying too keep the betrayal in his voice too a minimum, seems Edd heard it tho considering his flinch.

And you're never coming back,  
And I'm not okay with that,  
and I should've never let myself get...

Tom knew this was coming, a white car pulled up in front of the house, no one else was here, he ran and hid trying too escape his fate. They found him, managed too drag him out from under his bed, forced a straight jacket on him, something tells Tom this won't be a fun stay.

Every inch of me is charred,  
God, what happened to my heart?  
I'm about to fall apart,  
again, again

 

They told Edd he can't visit that Tom is too unstable. 

And you're never coming back,  
And I'm not okay with that,  
and I should've never let myself get attached

Did edd hate him?

again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again

 

Please help him, the silence is horrible.

again, again  
again, again  
again, again  
again, again

 

Some ones running down the hall, screaming, maybe he's the one screaming.

Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again

 

His door opens, a officer in all black walks in. He carries Tom out of the place, into a police car, and too a very familiar house. 

And you're never coming back,  
And I'm not okay with that,  
and I should've never let myself get attached

Edd is waiting by the door when the officer carries him over “oh god Tom, I'm so sorry” Edd says placing a hand over his mouth. Tom only now realized he was still dressed in the straight jacket when the officer goes too remove it. 

Again, again

Edd embraces Tom in a hug, helping support Tom on his shaky legs. “I'll help you this time I promise, I won't send you away, that was a horrible mistake” Edd cries into Toms bare shoulder. “I… I lov- thank you” Tom says allowing Edd too bring him inside.


	4. Matt

It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

 

Matt laughs, humming as he works on a nest of pillows and blankets. “This has to be perfect! They will love this!” He says aloud to himself, blushing, imagining his lovers faces. 

Huh, because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy

 

Edd would be flustered, insisting that Matt didn't have to do this but he wouldn't truly complain. Tom would huff, looking annoyed, unable to hide the unturned corners of his mouth. Tord would develop the most beautiful of smiles, practically splitting his face in half, his eyes, green and white, they would sparkle, barely able to contain his joy.

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Many times Edd tried to sneak into the room, he can't stand secrets, lucky for Matt he could smell Edd coming a mile away. Matt had to pretty much drag Edd away from the room, finding the other two locked in conversation, Matt dropped the cola addicted male in front of them, returning to the nest he was making.

Here come bad news, talking this and that  
(Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back   
(Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine   
(Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time

Matt can't help but too think about previous times he made a nest, made sure that there was a surplus of everyone's comfort foods, a nice film playing in the background as they would cuddle together, lost in each others eyes and sometimes lips.

Here's why  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

 

Matt takes a few steps back, checking over his work, clapping his hands as he leaves the room, humming, quickly returning with arms full of sweets. “Oh, I can't wait” he says setting the snacks on the nightstand. 

Hey, come on, uh  
Bring me down, can't nuthin' (happy)  
Bring me down  
My level is too high to bring me down (happy)  
Can't nuthin', bring me down (happy)  
I said, let me tell you now, unh (happy)  
Bring me down, can't nuthin', bring me down (happy, happy, happy)  
My level is too high to bring me down (happy, happy, happy)  
Can't nuthin' bring me down (happy, happy, happy)

Matt turns on the tv, slipping a great film that can not be named due to legal reasons into the player, before leaving the room.

 

I said  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

“Guys! I'm done!” Matt calls, rushing down the stairs, pretty much picking up Edd, dragging the other two along. “Matt calm down we can walk normally” Tom says, can't helping but to laugh as Matt pulls them all inside. 

Come on, unh bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down my level is too high (happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down, I said  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh 

“Oh, Matt this is beautiful, just like every other one” Edd says, turning red as Matt sets him on the bed, instantly being swaddled in blankets. “Matt you helpless romantic slosh, you don't have to do this for us” Tom says, trying to fight back a grin, unlike Tord who was beaming. “Oh Tom you hush, you don't understand beauty when you see it” Tord says, going to the bed, being pulled in by Matt. “oh I’ll show you beauty” Tom threatens, hopping into the bed, making everyone whine “TOOMMM don't mess up my hard work” Matt whines, getting a ton of giggles in response.

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on

 

“N-NANI?! GUYS THIS IS NOT FUNNY”


End file.
